


The Convention - The Photo Op (Day 6: Wearing Each Others’ Clothes)

by drownedinblissfulconfusion (tundraeternal)



Series: The Convention [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Conventions, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tundraeternal/pseuds/drownedinblissfulconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30-Day OTP Challenge</p>
<p>A succession of Cockles ficlets, set at a fictional convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Convention - The Photo Op (Day 6: Wearing Each Others’ Clothes)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not personally know any of the people I'm writing about. As far as I'm concerned, these are fictional characters in some alternate universe, which exists someplace between our own and the French Drop universe, who happen to bear superficial resemblance to our boys (and girls). Their conversations, personalities, and innermost thoughts are generally extrapolated from plausible reality, occasionally made up from whole cloth.

It’s not until they’re stepping out of the elevator and into the lobby, Misha walking a few steps in front of him, that Jensen notices Misha’s wearing his gray henley. He glances down and confirms that he’s got Misha’s gray t-shirt on, and a small thrill runs through him. It’s one part fear that someone will notice, and two parts exhilaration at the memory of Misha pressed against him, half naked, before they were interrupted and had to grab for clothes. He wishes there were a discreet way to change back, but it’s too late now, so he lets go of the worry, and relaxes into the sensation of faintly Misha-scented fabric against his skin. 

It’s when he realizes that they’re about to have hundreds of photos taken of them in each other’s shirts that he’s afraid he’s either going to burst into laughter or into tears. He has to grab Misha by the belt loops and rest his forehead against the nape of Misha’s neck for a minute until he’s sure he’s got himself under control. By the time Calvin turns around to see what’s keeping them, Jensen’s no longer feeling hysterical, and Misha gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze as they head into the photo room together. 

* * * * *

Jensen usually hates photo ops. It’s like he’s a doll, being propped into various poses for the amusement of the fans. And usually his least favorites are the ones where people want to touch him, or want to touch both him and Misha, or want them to touch each other. 

Today is different. He can’t stop grinning every time someone suggests a group hug. Hidden from the view of the camera and the line of people waiting their turn, he slides a hand into Misha’s back pocket for a quick grope, or comes up behind Misha and presses just a little bit closer than he normally would. He loves hearing the slight catch in Misha’s breath every time he does it, just quiet enough to be between the two of them, despite the crowd of people all around. For once, Jensen’s glad that the girls (and guys) coming up for the photo ops are generally too starstruck to be observant. 

He should have known he’d never beat Misha at his own game, though; by the time they’re twenty photos into it, they’re engaged in a veritable war of teasing. Unluckily for Jensen, Misha’s shirt is slightly too short on him, making it all too easy for Misha’s clever fingers to find a sliver of skin each time the shirt rides up. Jensen will never admit to being ticklish, but he jumps each time Misha strokes a finger over the sensitive area just above the waistband of his jeans. 

Misha flashes Jensen a grin each time he does it. He knows he’s winning. 

Finally, they’re nearly at the end of the line, when Jensen gets his own back. 

“Okay,” the girl gesticulates as she explains how she wants the pose to go. “Okay, I’m in the back, right? ‘Cause I’m marrying you two, like I’m the priest, right? And you two are getting married? Okay?” She stands to the back and smiles, practically vibrating with excitement. 

Misha takes his place to the right of the ‘priest’. He gazes adoringly at Jensen, and tries to take his hands. Jensen steps towards him, widens his stance, and grabs Misha around the waist, dipping him, then presses a hand over Misha’s mouth and plants a kiss on his own hand. The girl squeals, the camera clicks, and Misha fights his way upright, laughing like a lunatic. 

As the girl stumbles away, eyes glazed and smiling broadly, Misha leans in to whisper to Jensen, “Just for that, Ackles, you’re not getting your shirt back.”

“Worth it,” Jensen replies.


End file.
